


Ripples (Consequences of Our Actions)

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as a victimless crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples (Consequences of Our Actions)

**Author's Note:**

> Makes sense only if you've read issue 10 of Buffy Season 8 comic.

Hello, dear. Spare me some change? Just a dollar or two so that I could take the bus to the shelter?

You're looking at me like you think I've done this for myself. I get it. Too much drugs or booze, yeah? Too lazy to get a job. But it's not like that, I swear to god. I had a job. Not a good one, mind - minimum pay and no health care - but a still job. I got along. Then one day I try to get some cash and I'm told that I'm over my overdraft limit. When I start asking about it, turns out my pay that month hadn't turned up on my account. Something about a robbery at the bank's main office, and the systems still being messed up.

My rent check bounced that month. So did the utilities. It was all fixed in just a few days, and I even got some compensation, but it was already too late. I had to borrow some money to cover the expenses for the time being, and then a second job to pay off the loan. And then when I lost the job... well, here I am.

It wasn't anyone's fault, really, just string of bad luck. But in any- Ah, thanks, dear. Much obliged.

You got some cold hands there, dear. Sure you ain't one of those vampires? You know, like the one with the tv-show? Just kidding, dear. But I've been thinking, maybe I should just look them up. Can't be that bad, being a vampire - don't have to worry about food or cold, never grow old. Easy life that. Better than being on the street, eh?

Hey, what's the matter, dear? You all right? You sure? You just went so pale suddenly. Okay. Hey, can I ask one thing? What's your name? Don't have to tell me if-

What a lovely name. _Little wheel spin and spin, big wheel turn around and around...._ Yeah? Guess your parents were fans too. Okay, I'll go away now, stop bothering you. But thanks again. Good to see that there's still some decency in the world. _Turn your back on weeds you've hoed, silly sinful seeds you've sowed, add your straw to the camel's load, pray like hell when the world explodes..._

**Author's Note:**

> The song the homeless woman sings is, of course, "Little Wheel Spin and Spin" by Buffy Sainte-Marie.


End file.
